Initiative
by UnangelicHalo
Summary: A oneshot sequel to Hard To Get. Jesse still hasn't told Suze that he loves her, what will it take for him to admit it?


(A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. After so many months, I've finally finished this little bit of mindless fluff. Hope you like. Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed Hard To Get!)

"I love you, _querida_," he told me softy.

"What?" Was this it? Was he finally proclaiming his love for me after all these weeks. I blinked at him in shock.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying, Susannah? I was telling you about the ghost Father Dominic mediated yesterday."

Oh.

We had been together almost a month now, but Jesse still had yet to say those three magic words. I kept imagining him saying them though, while Jesse grew more and more irritated as my listening skills worsened in effect.

It was quite easy to get him to forgive me though, if you catch my drift.

But I was starting to wonder if all those times before when I had seen love in his eyes, had just been wishful thinking on my part. Maybe he just thought of me as the girl who he kisses because there is no one else who can see him.

Nah. Jesse wasn't like that.

… Was he?

I looked solemn, "Sorry, Jesse," thought of course I wasn't sorry. How could he expect me to concentrate when he still hasn't told me he loves me?

He just gave me an amused little smile that made my heart light up with fireworks. Then he stepped up to me and brushed his lips against mine. It was a quick kiss, but from it I figured out all I need to know; he _did_ love me. He definitely loved me.

You're wondering how I could have figured that out from one kiss? Well, I knew from the tenderness of his touch on my shoulders and the gentle smile he gave me afterwards.

Jesse wasn't the type to lead a girl on. But, if he loved me, then why hadn't he told me?

Was he scared of rejection? Did he think I didn't love him? Maybe I just had to show him. Not tell him, good heavens, no. He has to say it first. I read somewhere that guys feel out of some masculine pride, they should be the first one to say it. Plus, I didn't want to seem clingy or anything. Everyone knows it's the fastest way to lose a guy.

But how could I show him? Sticking my tongue in his mouth? Done that already. It does engineer a pleasurable response though.

Just for measure, I tried it anyway. It could have worked. It didn't, but it was still fun.

Although it was fun, I wanted more. I didn't just want to be friends with tongue action. I wanted us to be a couple, properly, even if he couldn't take me out.

I'm not stupid, I know we could never really be boyfriend and girlfriend, even if we do love each other. We couldn't go out, out on dates or kiss in public, I know this, but I couldn't stop loving him. That's what made it so particularly hard to comprehend the fact that I was going to grow old, while he stayed twenty, the same age he died at.

It's a little hard to think about that-or anything else- while Jesse was practically on top of me, though.

The moonlight through the window played on his jet black hair as he gave me a warm smile, bringing attention to those firm, yet soft lips.

His ethereal glow sparkled with innocence and purity. A purity that no other I have met possessed. Yet his dark, inky eyes shimmered mischievously, without letting me know a thing about what he was thinking.

He raised a single, scarred eyebrow at me playfully, suggesting things that would have been frowned upon during his time. That previously, _he_ had frowned upon.

His shirt hung loosely over his chest, covering rigid muscles that I knew, for a fact, were dusted with dark hair. His biceps showed his unquestionable strength, in the form of huge muscles that caused me to sigh softly and revel in the fact that he wanted me and only me.

But if he wanted me, then why wouldn't he tell me so? Why did he have to keep it hidden in that brilliant mind of his, instead of shouting it to the rooftops like I wanted to do?

Why are men so difficult? Even perfect ones.

I sighed into his lips and he pulled away slightly, giving me an eloquent look, "What's wrong, _querida_?" He asked me, his lips still twitched up slightly from out mind-blowing kiss that was still sending bolts of electricity up and down my spine.

"Nothing," I muttered, and leant in for another kiss.

But he stopped me, by putting two fingers on my lips, "_Querida_, tell me," he even pouted a little. He was just too cute.

I gave him my own cute pouty look, hoping he would just drop it. His chocolate eyes twinkled, but he didn't deter, "Susannah…"

That's it. Just my name. But then why did I want to melt into the bedcovers he had me practically pinned to?

Not that I have anything against Jesse pinning me to my bed, just not when he's asking questions I have no intention of answering.

"Jesse, just drop it, okay?" I had given up on being cute and sexy, and was now just being plain hostile. This was _so_ not something I wanted to get into.

"Querida," Oh god, he was using his silky persuading voice, this so wasn't fair! Then, to add insult to injury, he began to kiss the top of my ear, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape my lips. Then he trailed a path of red-hot kisses down my neck.

I couldn't take it any more, to hell with masculine pride!

"I love you, Jesse,"

He pulled his lips off my throat and his eyes caught mine for a few excruciating moments, before replying, "_Querida, _I love you too," and kissing me deeply, this time on the lips.

Sometimes it's worth taking the initiative.

(A/N: Hehe, review?

Love Kat.)


End file.
